Arystar Krory III/Relationships
Family Arystar Krory I Arystar Krory I is the grandfather of Arystar Krory III. As the villagers didn't want to approach the castle and Krory didn't leave it during his whole life, his grandfather was the only human figure he really was in contact with. Secluded with him, Krory finally began to feel like a piece of his grandfather's collection. He seems to have been quite resentful towards him, about this going as far as to curse the flowers of the first . He eventually managed to face the "malediction" of his grandfather and he left the castle to travel the world. Exorcists Allen Walker and Lavi Allen Walker and Lavi are actually the first friends Krory ever made. Krory was secluded in his castle back until then, so their friendship is important to him. Lavi at first fought Krory without any hard feeling while Krory attempted to kill him. Once the situation got cleared, Krory started to develop his friendship with Lavi and Allen and started to become somewhat depend of them, needing them to discover the outside world. Lavi and Allen act as a landmark for Krory in this world. When the European branch was turned into zombies, Krory immediately looked for Lavi and Allen . Lavi and Allen were shown to trust Krory during the fight with Jasdevi and they are good at fighting together. Krory willingly sacrificed himself to allow them to go on. Especially when his innocence is activated, Krory seems to consider Lavi and Allen as kids he as an adult is responsible for. Since Lavi has disappeared, Krory has stated that he believe him to be still alive, showing that the trust is mutual. Allen is branded as a Noah but Krory still believes in him and considers as a friend. He was very saddened by the grudge of Chaozii Han. Black Order Akuma Eliade Eliade was an Akuma and Krory's late lover. When Krory first awakened his innocence and started attacking Akuma, the Earl dispatched Eliade and some level 1 Akuma to hunt and finish him off. He quickly finished off Eliade's allies and also attacked her, but hesitated from killing her. Eliade, who wanted to find love more than anything and believed that the only man she could love and be with would be someone who could kill her, became attracted to Krory and his beautiful teeth that contained Innocence, playfully kissing him. She soon moved in with him and didn't mind that he killed her Akuma allies. She wanted to live with him in his grandfather's mansion, secluded from the world. Krory did not know she was an Akuma and loved her dearly. When Allen revealed she was an Akuma, she dropped the ruse and tried to kill Krory, but he manages to kill her first. Before she dies, she admitted she wanted to love him. Krory is so devastated he tries to kill himself using his grandfather's flowers but Allen tells him to live and defeat more Akuma so Eliade's death won't be in vain. During his battle with Jasdevi, she returns and encourages Krory to live and fight for his friends while also giving him a rose and telling him she loves him. In D.Gray-Man reverse, Arystar received a love declaration from a nurse of the Black Order but he declined as he is not ready yet to move out from Eliade. References Navigation de:Aleister Crowley III. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships